Chronokinesis
Chronokinesis, also known as Horokinesis or Temporal Manipulation is the ability to alter and manipulate time at will. with this one can create and dialate time, slow time, stop time, reverse time, speed time, and do anything with it, you can also focus time manipualtion on subjects too.like reversing a spilled cup or stopping enemies. The psychic can mentally control all functions of tele movement and time which enables the psychic: *''Time manipulation'' (slowing down, reversing, or stopping time etc). *''Time travel'' (moving through time or "folding time"). *''Teleportation'' (moving instantaneously through space or "folding space") ( This is done by rendering the fasfoward telekinetic states) Chronokinesis, also called Horokinesis or Temporal/Time Manipulation is the superhuman ability to mentally alter the flow of time. With this ability, one could slow the passage of time, quicken it, stop it, or even travel through time. One with this power could even age or de-age any non-Time-Defiant subject one desires (by progressing or regressing the time-fields around biotic matter). Another faculty, however, entails the manipulation of time in a different way; the user would psychically alter the flow of time to instead affect subjects’, and/or one’s own, speed (called Speed Manipulation).You could also stop time altogether. Variations Monotony • Monotony, also called Mental Rewinding/Resetting is the ability to psychically "reset" a subject's mental temporality (not his mental age; he retains intelligence) so a subject thinks that he has not done something that he has already done. This ability would cause a subject to say things over and over again, ask the same questions, or look in the same places when searching for something, or even do the same routine everyday. This ability could even cause a foe to reuse a power, which will allow the user to know the foe's moves (and how to avoid them) before he makes them. This ability may be accompanied by Telepathy or the like. *Space-Time Manipulation • Space-Time Manipulation/Teleportational Temporal Control, also called Continuum Manipulation or Continuum Control is a version of Chronokinesis in which the user can manipulate the entire space-time continuum (instead of just time). The user can control and travel through time, change the location of objects, subjects or structures, change one’s position in space-time (teleporting), remove oneself from the space-time continuum and the like. However, the user can only manipulate what is already present in space-time; they can’t summon things from dreams, create realities or anything drastic. *Temporality Manipulation • Temporality Manipulation is the ability to psychically manipulate subjects’ perception of time. One with this ability could rewind foes’ vision to a few seconds in the past and cause it to be delayed to avoid foes’ vision for a few seconds (called Optic Delay) or delay foes’ reactions, or the like. The user could even cause subjects to see too far in the future, or make them see things before they happen all the time (instead of just helpful precognitive flashes), or gift allies with Lentation (by slowing their perception of time and speeding up reflex temporality). Chronokinetic Blasts/Bolts • Chronokinetic Blasts/Bolts Is the ability to psychically project powerful time blasts that cause temporal time effects on subjects or objects. This causes the subject to freeze,slow down, speed up or time travel, may even grant the subject with time abilities. This may be used to charge time energy into a concussive beam of portal energy to zap or blast objects up to 9 metres away. Temporal Loop Generation is the ability to generate "loops" in time, which cause people, animals, and objects to finish an action, and then physically (and mentally) move back in time. For example, if this ability were used on a subject who had just fired a gun, the subject would move back into the position they had been in when they fired the gun, and the bullet would move back into the gun, followed by the subject repeating the action over and over for as long as the loop persisted. *Note: This ability is NOT the same as Monotony; monotony causes biotic subjects to forget that they have done something, making them reask the same questions and look in the same places over and over again. Temporal Loop Generation causes them to bodily repeat things they have already done by forcing them to move through time. Hiro Nakamura originally exhibited Space-Time Manipulation, however, after losing it and having it restored, he then demonstrated only Chronokinesis. He has since regained full use of his powers. Techniques: *''Chronokinetic Manipulation:'' Control and alter time at will. *''Chronokinetic Blast Charges: ''Concentrate enough portal time energy into powerful concussive shapes of energy which blast up to 9 metres away. *''Chronokinetic Metry:'' To move objects by rendering their state of siviliance. *''Chronokinetic Molecular Manipulation:'' Manipulate time on objects only. like reversing an accident or wound which grants the user with Vitakinetic Powers, or to freeze enemies. Category:Cerebral Powers